Archivo:EXO-M - MAMA (Chinese Version)
Descripción ♬ Download on iTunes : http://itunes.apple.com/us/album/mama-the-1st-mini-album-ep/id517215709 The world of new boy band EXO-K and EXO-M presented by S.M.Entertainment is opened! The first mini album title song 'MAMA' of EXO-K and EXO-M has been released. EXO-K and EXO-M are new boy groups who will lead the world music industry from now on! They are making their debut on the same day and time with the same song in Korea and China. Since it's something that has never been tried before, it will be good enough to capture the attention of fans not only in Korea and China but all over the world. ♪ For more information ☞ smtown hompage : http://www.smtown.com ☞ smtown EXO-K : http://exo-k.smtown.com ☞ smtown EXO-M : http://exo-m.smtown.com ☞ facebook SMTOWN : http://www.facebook.com/smtown ☞ facebook EXO-K : http://www.facebook.com/exok ☞ facebook EXO-M : http://www.facebook.com/exom ☞ weibo EXO-K : http://weibo.com/exok ☞ weibo EXO-M : http://weibo.com/exom ☞ SMTOWN Official YouTube Channel : http://www.youtube.com/smtown ☞ EXO-K Official YouTube Channel : http://www.youtube.com/exok ☞ EXO-M Official YouTube Channel : http://www.youtube.com/exom Introduction 'MAMA' English SM's new group, EXO-K and EXO-M, are releasing the first mini album, 'MAMA', on the 9th. EXO is the name that came from "Exoplanet" which means the star outside the solar system, and it implies that EXO is the new star that came from the unknown world expected to bring new syndrome to the global K-pop craze with its unique music and powerful performance as well as the trendy fashion. EXO is comprised of two teams, EXO-K with "K" indicating "Korean" comprised of Suho, Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun, and D.O. and will mainly appear on the stages in Korea and EXO-M with "M" indicating "Mandarin" comprised of Kris, Luhan, Tao, Lay, Xiumin, and Chen, in China, and they have been become a hot topic even before the debut for the innovative strategy of releasing the same songs at the same time on the same day in Korean and Chinese and also making a debut in Korea and China at the same time. Particularly, EXO-K and EXO-M estblished a worldwide real time online promotion strategy by releasing various contents such as teaser videos, photos, music videos through YouTube and SNS etc. for 100 days. Even though they are rookie, these contents got over 30 million views from worldwide fans and announced the birth of the new global star. The Title Song with the Powerful Orchestra Sound Overwhelming the Ears - 'MAMA'! The title song of this mini album, 'MAMA', is the work of the hit composer, Young-Jin Yoo, and the majestic sound of the Gregorian chant and the orchestra is amplifying the mysterious ambience of EXO-K and EXO-M and the sharp synth and guitar riff and powerful shouting at the dance break overwhelm the ears. The lyric enhanced the perfection of the song further by reflecting the anxiety about the conflict and the absence of communication the contemporaries feel between the reality and the digital world and the hope for the recovery of the pure love. 한국어 SM 신인그룹 EXO-K, EXO-M의 첫 미니앨범 'MAMA(마마)' 공개 EXO는 태양계 외행성을 뜻하는 EXOPLANET에서 모티브를 얻은 이름으로, 미지의 세계에서 온 새로운 스타라는 의미를 함축적으로 담고 있는 만큼, EXO가 선보이는 독창적이고 미래적인 음악과 파워풀한 퍼포먼스, 트렌디한 패션은 글로벌 KPOP 열풍에 새로운 신드롬을 일으킬 것으로 기대된다. EXO는 KOREA의 K와 MANDARIN의 M을 붙여 EXO-K, EXO-M 두 팀으로 구분, 한국에서 활동하는 EXO-K는 수호, 카이, 찬열, 세훈, 백현, D.O., 중국에서 활동하는 EXO-M은 크리스, 루한, 타오, 레이, 시우민, 첸으로 각각 구성되었으며, 같은 날, 같은 시각 동일한 곡을 한국어와 중국어로 각각 발표하고 한국과 중국에서 동시 데뷔하는 획기적인 전략으로 데뷔 전부터 뜨거운 화제를 모아왔다. 웅장한 오케스트라 사운드가 귀를 압도하는 타이틀 곡 'MAMA'! 이번 미니앨범 타이틀 곡 'MAMA(마마)'는 히트 작곡가 유영진의 작품으로, 그레고리챈트와 오케스트라의 웅장한 사운드가 EXO-K, EXO-M의 신비로운 분위기를 한층 배가시키는 것은 물론, 댄스브레이크에서의 날카로운 신스와 기타 리프, 강렬한 샤우팅은 파워풀한 느낌까지 선사해, 귀를 압도한다. 또한 가사에는 현실과 디지털(가상)의 세계에서 현대인들이 느끼는 갈등, 소통의 부재에 대한 안타까움과 순수한 사랑을 되찾길 바라는 마음을 감각적으로 담아, 곡의 완성도를 더욱 높였다. ♬ EXO-M_MAMA_Music Video (Chinese ver.) ℗ S.M.Entertainment Categoría:Vídeos